1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer which performs printing based on operation in a host connected to a USB port, and to a print processing program and a print processing method which are executed in the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer which performs printing based on operation in a host connected to a USB port has been known. In the printer of a prior art, the host connected to the USB port is made to recognize a regular storage area of memory as a removable drive, which is a device of a USB mass storage class. Consequently, an executable file of an application program stored in a first memory area of the regular storage area becomes readable by the host using regular access operation from the host. Additionally, an instruction file including print data produced with the application program on the host is written in a second memory area of the regular storage area by regular access from the host.
Meanwhile, a processor provided in the printer writes the instruction file received from the host in the second memory area to thereby overwrite and update (file write processing). After performing the file write processing, the processor analyzes the written instruction file to extract print data as well as developing the print data in a print buffer area (data development processing). Additionally, printing device provided in the printer executes printing based on the print data developed in the print buffer area. As a result of this, even if the application program and a device driver are not installed in the host, printing using the application program can be performed from the host.